fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzeladdin
SuperWhyMovies's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast * Aladdin - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Princess Jasmine - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * The Genie - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) * Jafar - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Iago - Nana (Madagascar) * Abu - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Elephant Abu - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * The Sultan - Mittens (Bolt) * Rajah - Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) * Prince Achmed - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Gazeem the Thief - Lighting Dust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Old Jafar - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Two men watched Prince Achimed - Copper & Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Magic Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) * The Cave of Wonders - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Razoul - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Razoul's Guards - Various "Kung Fu Panda Villains" * Woman at the window as herself * Omar the Mellon Seller - Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Smaug (The Hobbit) * Ladies Laughing at the window as themselves * The Three Balcony Harmens - Mowgli, Ranjan (The Jungle Book) & Tarzan (Tarzan) * The Three Balcony Harmens' Father - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) * The Necklace Man and Woman - Fievel (An American Tail) & Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Two Hungry Children - Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Fat Ugly Woman - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * The Pot Seller - Tanya (An American Tail) * The Nut Seller - Cholena (An American Tail 3) * The Necklace Seller - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Fish Seller - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4) * Fire Seller - Mama (An American Tail) * Scotish Genie - Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Spike the Dog (My Little Pony: Equestira Girls) * Rabbit Genie - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dragon Genie - Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Top Cat (Top Cat) & Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Sheep Genie as himself * Boy Wanting an Apple - Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Old Man Genie - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) * Little Boy Genie - Dash (The Incredibles) * Fat Man Genie - Flynn (Ice Age 4) * 75 Golden Camels Genie - Fawns (Bambi) * TV Parade Host Harry - Boris (Balto) * Exotic-Type Mammal - Various Wild Animals * Leopard Genie - Alex (Madagascar) * Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Harem Genie - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorilla (Tarzan) * 60 Elephants as themselves * Llamas as themselves * Bears and Lions - Various Dogs and Various Foxes * Brass Bands as themselves * 40 Fakirs - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) * Cooks and Bakers - Ramesy & Nash (The Good Dinosaur) * Birds that 'warble on key' as themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Teacher Genie - Vald Dracula (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Table Lamp Genie - Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) * Bee Genie - Dinky & Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) * One of the Flamingos as themselves * Rajah as a cub - Young Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) * Gigantic Genie - The Dragon (The Pagemaster) * Abu as a Toy - Pinocchio * Snake Jafar - The Bear (Balto) * Cheerlanders Genies - Various Disney Mice * Genie Jafar - The Wave Monster (An American Tail) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof